Ukryte tajemnice
by Poured Blood
Summary: Została porzucona, gdy była noworodkiem. Niecałe jedenaście lat później dostaje upragniony list i wyjeżdża do szkoły, zostawiając sierociniec za sobą. Czy w nowym otoczeniu dostanie to, czego nie otrzymała w domu dziecka?
1. Chapter 1

_Kiedyś to opowiadanie nazywało się „Nowa Historia", publikowałam je na innym koncie (później blogu), ale tak to jest jak człowiek zapomni hasła... Postanowiłam, że zacznę je pisać od nowa, ponieważ w trzynastym rozdziale doszłam do wniosku, że nie tak miała wyglądać ta historia._

* * *

><p>Tego dnia nad Londynem wisiały czarne chmury. Na dworze nie było nikogo prócz młodej, dwudziestojednoletniej kobiety. Przemierzała ulice, a wzrok utkwiony miała na zawiniątku, które trzymała na rękach.<br>Kilka chwil później stanęła przed starym, mało zadbanym budynkiem. Wyciągnęła z kieszeni różdżkę, a następnie wyczarowała koszyk, w którym położyła swoją córeczkę.  
>Westchnęła, ponownie sięgając do kieszeni płaszcza, i wyciągnęła z niego dwie koperty oraz małe zielone pudełeczko. Ułożyła je koło koszyka, po czym wzięła swoją pierworodną ostatni raz na ręce, całując w główkę. Położyła ją z powrotem i zapukała do drzwi, oddalając się pośpiesznie. Zauważyła, że w przejściu staje kobieta w kwiecie wieku. Gdy weszła do kamienicy wraz z dzieckiem, młoda kobieta pozwoliła spłynąć łzom po policzku.<br>Nie mogąc już dłużej patrzeć na budynek, aportowała się do swojego domu. Dokładnie w momencie, w którym znikła, niebo przeszyła błyskawica, oświetlając napis na ścianie nieopodal drzwi. _Sierociniec Sióstr w Londynie. _To właśnie tutaj najmądrzejsza i najpotężniejsza czarownica wszech czasów miała spędzić dzieciństwo.

_**Niespełna jedenaście lat później.**_

Dziesięcioletnia Hermiona Granger, ubrana w szaro – niebieski mundurek klęczała na kuchennej podłodze, którą szorowała własną szczoteczką do zębów. Co jakiś czas przerywała czynność, spoglądając na swoje sine dłonie, które straszliwie ją bolały. Pomimo tego nie płakała. Postawiła sobie za punkt honoru, że tym razem nie okaże słabości.

Usłyszała kroki zmierzające w stronę drzwi, więc pośpiesznie wróciła do pracy. Kilka chwil później, do pomieszczenia weszła około sześćdziesięcioletnia kobieta. Rozejrzała się po kuchni, a następnie zmierzyła dziewczynę pogardliwym spojrzeniem.

-Widzę, że jednak wzięłaś sobie moją przestrogę do serca, skoro zaczęłaś sprzątać – powiedziała siadając na pobliskim krześle – Podejdź tutaj.

Powoli podniosła się z ziemi i skierowała się w stronę opiekunki. Ta jedynie spojrzała na nią paskudnie.

-Pokaż dłonie – dziewczyna niepewnie wysunęła ręce, które kobieta obejrzała dokładnie – Mam nadzieję, że dostałaś porządną nauczkę, skoro cały czas siedzisz cicho. To nie w twoim stylu.

-Oczywiście, proszę pani – odpowiedziała, starając się, by ton jej głosu nie zdradzał ukrytej złości – Dostałam porządną lekcję, już nigdy nie odezwę się do pani w taki sposób.

-Naprawdę? - rzekła ironicznie – O ile dobrze pamiętam zawsze obiecywałaś, a nigdy nie wypełniałaś postanowienia. Dlaczego miałabym ci uwierzyć właśnie teraz?

-Kazała mi pani sprzątać kuchnie własną szczoteczką. To chyba mówi samo za siebie – burknęła pod nosem. _I nigdy nie przysięgałam, miałam wtedy skrzyżowane palce!_ – Poza tym chciałabym móc posiedzieć wygodnie, najdłużej jak będę mogła. Wystarczy mi, że dostałam już po dłoniach.

-Chyba pierwszy raz w życiu podjęłaś słuszną decyzję. Jak widzę w końcu dałaś za wygraną – powiedziała śmiejąc się wrednie.

_Gdyby pani wiedziała, jak bardzo mija się z prawdą!_

_-_Oczywiście – odpowiedziała potulnie – Doszłam do wniosku, że i tak z panią nie wygram, więc poco w ogóle mam się starać, skoro mogę grzecznie wykonywać wszystkie polecenia?

Na ustach kobiety pojawił się paskudny uśmiech. Chciałaby coś odpowiedzieć, zetrzeć ten uśmieszek, jednakże teraz nie mogła. Musiała zaczekać, aż wszystko będzie gotowe. Musiała zaczekać do kolacji.

-Bardzo mądra decyzja – odpowiedziała, a następnie wstała z miejsca – Dlaczego od razu nie pomyślałam o tym, by zmusić cię do sprzątania własną szczoteczką?

_ Ponieważ jesteś głupia! Jak możesz dać się tak łatwo omotać? Przecież nikt inny tak łatwo nie uwierzyłby w moją przemianę!_

_-_Nie mam pojęcia, proszę pani. Jednakże muszę przyznać, że było to dobre posunięcie. Już nigdy nie spóźnię się do kościoła i nie nazwę pani „świętoszką" - westchnęła teatralnie – Czy teraz mogłabym udać się do swojego pokoju? Jestem zmęczona sprzątaniem...

-Oczywiście – sięgnęła do kieszeni i wyciągnęła z niej kopertę –_ Do ciebie. _Przyszedł dziś rano, a teraz idź do pokoju, zanim się rozmyślę.

Niepewnie sięgnęła po list, spoglądając kobiecie w oczy. Opiekunka wyglądała na zadowoloną z siebie, tak bardzo, że chciało jej się wymiotować.

-Wedle życzenia – odparła i pośpiesznie wyszła z kuchni, zmierzając w stronę schodów.

Kiedy znalazła się na odpowiednim piętrze, przy dobrych drzwiach, weszła do małego pokoiku i skierowała się w stronę metalowego łóżka, na którym następnie usiadła. Spojrzała na kopertę, którą dostała od pani White, a na jej twarzy od razu pojawił się piękny uśmiech. Na reszcie dostała upragniony list!

Rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu, a jej wzrok padł na stary plecach, leżący nieopodal szafy. Ponownie się uśmiechnęła, opierając się o ścianę. _Jeszcze tylko kilka godzin, a opuścisz to miejsce raz na zawsze... Już nigdy tutaj nie wrócisz!_

Przymknęła oczy, wzdychając cicho. Już dziś opuści ten dom. To właśnie dzisiaj odpłaci pięknem za nadobne za te wszystkie lata upokorzeń. Od tego momentu będzie wolna, nikt nie będzie znęcał się nad nią. Tak, teraz wszystko powinno być dobre...

Wstała z miejsca i podeszła do biurka, na którym leżała nowa książka. „_Wszystko o animagii"_, którą zakupiła niecałe pół roku temu na Pokątnej – ulicy czarodziejów, na której też zrobi szkolne zakupy. Usiadła wygodnie na drewnianym krześle wgłębiając się w lekturę.

Jakiś czas później schowała przeczytaną – ponownie – już książkę do swojego starego plecaka i założyła go na plecy, podchodząc do drzwi. Rozejrzała się ostatni raz po pokoju, który teraz będzie należał do kogoś innego, a następnie opuściła go, zmierzając w stronę kuchni. Zanim weszła do pomieszczenia położyła torbę niedaleko wejścia, a dopiero później przekroczyła próg pokoju.

W jadalni były już wszyscy wychowankowie domu dziecka, więc usiadła na ostatnim wolnym miejscu i rozpoczęła posiłek. Specjalnie nie ignorowała wszystkich zaczepek.

-Granger, widzę, że niedokładnie posprzątałaś kuchnię – powiedziała jedna z dziewczyn i wylała kompot na kafelki – Została tutaj plama, jakbyś nie zauważyła.

-Zauważyłam, jednakże postanowiłam tego nie sprzątać. Wiesz, by zostało na pamiątkę – odpowiedziała słodko, starając się nie zwymiotować.

-Czyżbyś znów chciała wpaść w tarapaty? - kolejna osoba rzuciła pożywienie na podłogę – Wydaje mi się, że nie chciałabyś dostać ponownie.

-Skąd możesz widzieć, Jefferson, co chcę, a czego nie? Sądzisz, że znasz mnie tak dobrze, by móc mnie osądzać? - zamyśliła się na chwilę – Nie, nie wydaje mi się. Nie znasz mnie ani trochę, więc nie wypowiadaj się na mój temat, dobrze?

-Posprzątaj to! - warknął Daniel, szesnastoletni chłopak. Był tutaj najstarszym chłopcem, posiadał wielki autorytet. Wszyscy bali się z nim zadrzeć, lecz nie ona – Chcesz bym wezwał panią White? Nie skończy się to wtedy dla ciebie przyjemnie!

-Rób sobie co chcesz – nałożyła nogi na stół – Mam to w dupie – uśmiechnęła się słodko, a brązowowłosy jedynie prychnął i opuścił pomieszczenie. Chwilę później wrócił z kierowniczką.

-Co tu się dzieje! - warknęła na wejściu – Coś ty znów narobiła, Granger!

-Nic, a nic. To inni porozrzucali jedzenie po całej kuchni – westchnęła – Nawiasem mówiąc to zachowują się jak banda goryli wypuszczona z klatki... Powinna pani coś z nimi zrobić.

-Zaraz to ja zrobię coś z tobą! - krzyknęła. Dziewczyna jedynie wywróciła oczyma – Zdejmuj te nogi ze stołu, w tej chwili!

-Niestety ale tego nie zrobię. Bardzo wygodnie mi się siedzi w taki sposób.

-Już nie długo, Granger – pozostałe dzieci zaczęły chichotać, lecz zignorowała je, patrząc na kobietę z sarkastycznym uśmieszkiem – Za chwilę zetrę ci ten uśmieszek z twarzy!

-Nie wydaje mi się. Już nie ma pani nade mną kontroli, nie możesz mi już nic zrobić! - odpowiedziała odprężona, starając się zachować duchowy spokój.

-Ach tak? W takim razie zobaczymy – rzuciła wściekle, kierując się w stronę dziesięciolatki. Ta jedynie zaśmiała się szatańsko.

-Raczej nie – wstała z miejsca, wciąż patrząc na White – Tak między nami, to podają tutaj bardzo pyszny SER! - dodała, a nagle do pomieszczenia zaczęły wbiegać gryzonie.

Wszyscy zebrani zaczęli piszczeć, na co Hermiona uśmiechnęła się paskudnie, wolnym krokiem zmierzając w stronę drzwi.

-Mówiłam, że nie może mi pani nic zrobić.

-Koniec tego! - ryknęła – Zejdź mi z oczu, wynoś się stąd! Nie chcę cię już więcej widzieć!

-Twoje życzenie jest dla mnie rozkazem! - ukłoniła się teatralnie i wyszła z kuchni. Następnie wzięła swoją torbę i opuściła budynek.

_Nareszcie wolna! Już nigdy nie będziesz musiała tutaj wrócić, Granger! Tylko... Co się stanie w momencie, w którym wrócisz ze szkoły? _Jęknęła. Planując wszystko zapomniała o najważniejszej sprawie. Przecież jest sierotą! _Nie myśl teraz o tym, Granger! Co ma być to będzie, nie przejmuj się przyszłością, przecież wszystko może się zdarzyć! Skup się na teraźniejszości! Tylko ona się teraz liczy!_

Uśmiechnęła się lekko, wciąż słysząc krzyki mieszkańców sierocińca. _Plan był idealny, możesz być z siebie dumna! _Z takim nastawieniem ruszyła do miejsca, w którym mogła dostać dach nad głową. Poszła do Dziurawego Kotła!

Dwie godziny później dziesięciolatka otworzyła drzwi baru, wchodząc do środka. Rozejrzała się uważnie i uśmiechnęła się ciepło. _Jak ja kocham to miejsce! _

Podeszła do lady i usiadła na jednym z pobliskich krzeseł, cierpliwie czekając na właściciela knajpki. Zjawił się kilka sekund później.

-Dobry wieczór, Hermiono. Mogę wiedzieć co robisz tutaj o tak późnej porze?

-Witaj, Tom. Cieszę się, że cię widzę – odpowiedziała uśmiechając się lekko – Mogłabym tutaj wynająć pokój do rozpoczęcia roku? Moi opiekunowie musieli wyjechać za granicę, a z racji zbliżającego się września nie mogłam z nimi wyjechać... Chyba rozumiesz...

-Oczywiście, nie ma sprawy – sięgnęła do kieszeni, by wyjąć pieniądze – Nie musisz nic płacić, moja droga. Zawsze służę uprzejmie – uśmiechnął się, a dziewczynka niepewnie odwzajemniła gest.

-Dziękuję. W takim razie pójdę do pokoju – wstała z miejsca i ruszyła w stronę schodów – Tom, czy mogłabym prosić jeszcze o coś do jedzenia? Śpieszyli się na samolot, a ja nie zdążyłam zjeść kolacji...

-Nie ma sprawy, przyniosę ci ją za chwilę – odpowiedział, a dziewczyna ruszyła przed siebie.

_Granger... Jesteś potworną kłamczuchą! _Weszła do nowego pokoju, kładąc plecak niedaleko drzwi._ Nie obwiniaj się, nie robisz nic złego! Przecież ludzie nie muszą wiedzieć, że jesteś sierotą, a dobre kłamstwo nie jest złe, prawda?_

Jęknęła. Kłamstwa stały się nieodłączną częścią jej życia, jak może z nich zrezygnować? Przecież nie powie ludziom, że jest sama na tym świecie... Westchnęła, kładąc się na łóżku. Kłamstwa to pryszcz w porównaniu do jej masek. Biada ludziom, którzy zechcą ją skrzywdzić w Hogwarcie...

Zmieniła pozycję z leżącej na siedzącą i chwilę później usłyszała pukanie do drzwi. Wiedziała, że to Tom, więc zaprosiła go do środka.

-Proszę bardzo, Hermiono. Tosty z nutellą, takie jak lubisz – podał dziewczynie tacę z kanapkami oraz sokiem dyniowym.

-Dziękuję – odpowiedziała, kiedy mężczyzna był przy drzwiach. Uśmiechnął się ciepło, a następnie opuścił pomieszczenie. Czarownica rozpoczęła posiłek, a po zakończeniu kolacji poszła spać.

Następnego ranka obudziła się około godziny siódmej, a chwilę później brała już prysznic, w pobliskiej łazience. Po wykonaniu porannych czynności przebrała się w ubrania codzienne i zeszła na dół, gdzie pracował już Tom.

-Dzień dobry – przywitał ją uprzejmie – Wyspałaś się?

-Oczywiście. Jeszcze nigdy nie spałam tak jak dzisiaj – odpowiedziała, a to nie było kłamstwo. Pierwszy raz w życiu spała w tak wygodnym łóżku – Wybaczysz mi jeśli pójdę teraz po szkolne zakupy?

-Nie powinnaś pierw zjeść śniadania?

-Zjem coś na mieście, do widzenia – opuściła budynek i stanęła przed kamienną ścianą – Chcę się dostać na Pokątną – powiedziała, a ściana rozsunęła się przed nią. Zanim weszła na Ulicę Czarodziejów nałożyła na swoją twarz maskę obojętność.

Kilka godzin później, obładowana dziewczyna wyszła z księgarni Esy i Floresy. Pomimo zakupów była szczęśliwa, choć maska nie pozwalała jej okazać żadnych emocji. Spojrzała na listę rzeczy dla pierwszoklasistów, którą trzymała w dłoni i ruszyła do ostatniego sklepu jaki jej został. Był nim sklep z ubraniami od Madame Malkin.

Weszła do środka, rozglądając się uważnie. Wszędzie było pełno ciuchów, jednakże nigdzie nie było widać właścicielki. Położyła zakupy pod ścianą, a sama ruszyła w głąb sklepu. Wciąż nie znalazła kobiety.

-Tym razem do Hogwartu, co? - usłyszała damski głos, więc odwróciła się. Stanęła twarzą w twarz z Madame Malkin.

-Tak, dzisiaj przyszłam po szkolne szaty – kobieta wskazała jej ręką stołek, na którym grzecznie stanęła. Kiedy czarownica zaczęła przymiarki, Hermiona wróciła wspomnieniami do pierwszej wizyty w tym sklepie.

_Miała dopiero pięć lat, kiedy pierwszy raz pojawiła się na Pokątnej, a już wtedy potrafiła panować nad emocjami. Co prawda nie tak dobrze jak teraz, jednakże zawsze to lepsze niż nic._

_ Nie znała tutaj nikogo, a ludzie patrzyli na nią ze współczuciem. Tak, jakby sądzili, że zgubiła rodziców. Ale to nie była prawda. Nigdy nie miała osoby, która chciałaby się nią zaopiekować, dlatego ci wszyscy ludzie sprawiali, że robiło jej się przykro. Lecz nie okazywała tego. Przynajmniej nie w dużym stopniu. _

_ Zwiedziła już prawie wszystkie sklepy, włączając w to bank Gringotta (Nigdy nie zapomni podejrzanych min goblinów. Gdyby nie kluczyk i hasło, nie wiedziałaby czy wróciłaby stamtąd żywa). Został jej tylko jeden. Sklep Madame Malkin, w którym zamierzała kupić sobie jakieś ubrania do sierocińca. _

_ Kiedy weszła do środka, zdążyła zrobić zaledwie kilka kroków, gdyż drogę zagrodziła jej przysadzista czarownica. Uśmiechała się przyjaźnie._

_-Dzień dobry, kochanie, w czym mogę pomóc?_

_-Właściwie to jeszcze nie wiem – odpowiedziała w miarę uprzejmie – Jestem tutaj dopiero pierwszy raz. _

_-Proponuję byśmy przymierzyły jakieś ubrania codzienne. Szkolne szaty nie będą ci jeszcze potrzebne, więc to nie ma sensu – postawiła ją na stołku – Ile właściwie masz lat, kochanie?_

_-Pięć._

_-Młodziutka jesteś! Właściwie to gdzie są twoi opiekunowie?_

_-W księgarni. Mnie wysłali do pani, bym kupiła sobie ubrania, jakie będą mi się podobały._

_-Widzę, że nie jesteś skora do rozmowy._

_-Skoro to pani zauważyła, to dlaczego ciągniemy ten temat? - powiedziała lodowato, a kobieta spojrzała na nią zaskoczona. _

_ Taka była prawda. Hermiona Granger od swoich najmłodszych lat nie pałała sympatią do ludzi. Tego nauczył i będzie uczył „Sierociniec Sióstr w Londynie". _

Uśmiechnęła się w duchu, na wspomnienie miny właścicielki. Pomimo tego, że ich pierwsze spotkanie nie przebiegło w przyjemnej atmosferze, następnie – pomimo zachowania Hermiony – stały się przyjemniejsze. Jednakże kobieta już nigdy nie spytała Hermiony o jej rodziców.

-Witaj – usłyszała głos blondwłosego chłopca, który stał na stołku obok – Widzę, że też wybierasz się do Hogwartu.

-Na prawdę? Nie zauważyłam – burknęła, a Madame Malkin pociągnęła ją za szatę – Miałam na myśli tak. Też się tam wybieram.

-To twoje rzeczy leżą pod ścianą? - od niechcenia kiwnęła głową – Mnie rodzice kupują rzeczy, ja jedynie muszę załatwić sobie odpowiednią szatę.

-Szczerze to mnie to nie obchodzi – mruknęła pod nosem, tak, by nikt nie dosłyszał.

-Grałaś może w quidditcha?

-Nie, jedynie o nim czytałam.

-Wiesz, ja gram i osobiście uważam, że to niesprawiedliwe, że pierwszoroczni nie mogą mieć swoich mioteł!

-Spodziewałeś się, że będą nas traktować jak innych? Dla nich najmłodsi najmniej się liczą. Chyba, że uda się komuś zdobyć szacunek, ale to już inna sprawa – zatrzymała się na chwilę – Można mieć też wpływowych rodziców. To również wiele zmienia.

-Nawet o tym nie pomyślałem. Poza tym skąd w twojej głowie wzięły się takie pomysły, że pierwszoklasiści się nie liczą?

-Istnieje takie coś, jak życie – odpowiedziała sarkastycznie – Lub prawo dżungli, jak kto woli.

-Nie mam zamiaru wgłębiać się w ten temat – rzucił – Wiesz już w jakim domu chciałabyś być?

-Nie obchodzi mnie to, ale na pewno nie będę w Hufflepuffle. Tego możesz być pewien, a ty wiesz?

-Mam nadzieję, że Slytherinie. Jak każdy z mojej rodziny. Gdybym trafił do Puchonów to wolałbym opuścić szkołę.

-Przynajmniej byłoby o jedną osobę mniej – znów została pociągnięta za szatę – Nie lubię tłocznych miejsc – odpowiedziała, gdy chłopak spojrzał na nią niebezpiecznie.

-Jesteś dziwna.

-Zacznij się przyzwyczajać. Będziemy na tym samym roczniku, być może w tym samym domu przez następne siedem lat – zeszła ze stołka, gdy Madame Malkin skończyła szyć jej szatę – Do zobaczenia w szkole – dodała pośpiesznie pośpiesznie biorąc rzeczy i opuszczając pomieszczenie. Następnie skierowała się w stronę Dziurawego Kotła.

Siedziała na łóżku, trzymając w dłoni dwa listy. Pierwszy był z Hogwartu, który otrzymała wczoraj, natomiast drugi był od jej biologicznej matki. Pani White dała jej go, gdy miała pięć lat, wraz z zielonym pudełeczkiem. Zachichotała na wspomnienie miny kobiety, gdy ta powiedziała, że ani listu, ani koperty nie da się otworzyć. Po prostu kierowniczka nie wiedziała, że czary chronią je przed wścibskimi osobami.

Położyła się na plecach, spoglądając na list od matki, po raz kolejny czytając treść, którą znała na pamięć. Lubiła patrzeć na ten charakter pisma, był tak podobny do jej własnego, a przy tym dawał choć iskierkę nadziei, że kiedyś uda im się spotkać...

_25 grudnia, 1980_

_Kochana córeczko!_

_ Na początku chciałabym bardzo Cię przeprosić za to, że sama nie mogłam Cię wychować. Nawet nie wiesz jak mi przykro z tego powodu, że nie będę przy Tobie, gdy będziesz stawiała pierwsze kroki, wypowiesz pierwsze słowo, mówiąc krótki – kiedy będziesz dorastała. _

_ Chciałabym Ci powiedzieć iż jesteś czarownicą, a w naszym świecie trwa wojna. Właśnie ona jest głównym powodem oddania Cię. Nigdy bym sobie nie wybaczyła, gdyby coś Ci się stało. Powinnaś jednak wiedzieć, że czarownice nie są złe. Nie wierz w bajki o złych czarownicach, __ponieważ jesteśmy dobre, tak samo jak inne magiczne stworzenia (Nie licząc drobnych wyjątków). Chciałabym, byś pamiętała, że za niecałe jedenaście lat otrzymasz list z Hogwartu. Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa, w którym ja i Twój ojciec byliśmy w Slytherinie (Jednym z czterech domów). Równie ważne jest to, że jesteś czysto-krwista co dla niektórych czarodziejów ma ogromne znaczenie. Jednakże chcę byś wiedziała, że status krwi nie sprawia, że jest się lepszym, czy gorszym. Pamiętaj o tym! Chciałabym teraz przejść to przyjemniejszych spraw, a mianowicie zielonego pudełeczka. Znajduje się w nim medalion, który od tej chwili należy do Ciebie oraz złoty kluczyk, który otwiera Twoją skrytkę w Banku Gringotta. O pieniądze nie będziesz musiała się martwić, gdyż każdego dnia na Twoje konto będzie wpływało pięćdziesiąt galeonów – są to magiczne pieniądze. Ponieważ nie wiem, jak będziesz się nazywała przychodząc do banku powiedz, że chciałabyś dokonać wypłaty ze skarbca „Rodzina", do którego hasłem będzie „Miłość", a otwierać go będzie ten oto złoty klucz. Chciałabym również zaznaczyć, że gobliny – są jak mugolscy pracownicy banku – nie będą wiedziały od kogo, ani skąd napływają pieniądze, ponieważ było by to bardzo niebezpieczne. _

_ Chciałabym byś wiedziała, że nie musisz być w Slytherinie, ponieważ z każdego wyboru tiary będę dumna. Mam nadzieję, że przeżyję wojnę i kiedyś się spotkamy, a Ty wybaczysz mi to, że Cię opuściłam. Proszę, uważaj na siebie i bądź silna. Nie pozwól sobą pomiatać!_

_Kocham Cię,_

_Mama. _

_ Ps. Bank Gringotta znajduje się na ulicy Pokątnej. By tam trafić musisz zajść do Dziurawego Kotła, który znajduje się trzy kilometry na północ od Sierocińca Sióstr. Kiedy będziesz już w barze, powiedz barmanowi Tomowi, że chciałabyś dostać się na Pokątną. Będzie wiedział, co dalej. Na pewno sobie poradzisz, wierzę w Ciebie. Pamiętaj, że zawsze będę Cię kochała._

Odłożyła list na szafkę nocną, a pod jej powiekami zaczęły gromadzić się łzy. Chociaż starała się być silna, ten kawałek papieru zawsze doprowadzał ją do płaczu. Jej matka oddała ją tylko, dlatego że chciała zapewnić jej bezpieczeństwo. Jak mogłaby nie wybaczyć tego kobiecie, która nosiła ją pod sercem przez dziewięć miesięcy?

Wstała z łóżka, podchodząc do okna i spojrzała na księżyc. Podczas pełni był bardzo piękny. Westchnęła, dotykając dłonią medalionu, który otrzymała wraz z listem. Oprócz zapisanego pergaminu był jedyną pamiątką jaką miała po rodzicach.

Otarła łzy i ponownie położyła się na łóżku. Wierzyła, że żyją, a kiedyś spotka się z nimi i będą tworzyli szczęśliwą rodzinę. _Przecież nie może być inaczej, prawda? _Pomyślała, a chwilę później znalazła się w objęciach Morfeusza.


	2. Chapter 2

_Rozdział miał pojawić się dużo wcześniej, jednakże nie miałam czasu, by go zaktualizować. Nie jestem pewna kiedy pojawi się trzeci, pomimo iż jest_

_zbetowany. Mimo wszystko zapraszam do przeczytania, lecz ostrzegam was. Decyzja tiary jest co najmniej... dziwna._

* * *

><p>Pierwszy września nadszedł jak grom z jasnego nieba. Jeszcze niedawno była zmuszana do różnych prac w domu dziecka, a teraz siedziała w pustym przedziale <em>Expressu Hogwart<em>. Oczywiście na jej twarzy nie mogło zabraknąć maski.

Oparła głowę o zimną szybę, spoglądając na dłonie. Wciąż były sine, jednakże nie bolały już tak mocno, jak dwa tygodnie temu. Cieszyła się, że pani Malkin nie zauważyła śladów, ponieważ zaczęłaby zadawać niewygodne pytania i wszystko mogłoby wyjść na jaw. A może jednak zauważyła, tylko wolała nie wtrącać się w nie swoje sprawy, tak jak niespełna pięć lat temu? Westchnęła. Wszystko może być możliwe.

Usłyszała głos konduktora, który oznajmił, że za pięć minut dojadą na stację, więc niechętnie wstała z miejsca i sięgnęła po swój kufer. Otworzyła go i wyjęła z niego długą, czarną szatę, którą następnie założyła. Kiedy była gotowa zamknęła bagaż i wolnym krokiem wyszła z kabiny, a gdy parowóz stanął opuściła również pociąg.

Na dworze panował chłód, jednak szczęście, które tkwiło w głębi jej serca ogrzewało ją od środka. Chociaż tego nie okazywała, cieszyła się, że będzie uczęszczała do Szkoły Czarodziejów. Nareszcie będzie wśród ludzi, którzy są tacy jak ona, a nie pośród mugoli, którzy nie liczą się z nikim, prócz siebie. Miała wrażenie, że to będzie najlepsza przygoda jej życia. _Proszę cię, Granger, nie gorączkuj się tak, dobrze? Nawet nie przekroczyłaś progu szkoły, więc jak możesz tak mówić? Wiesz, że zawsze może się okazać, że Hogwart jest gorszy niż sierociniec? Co wtedy zrobisz, skoro zostałaś sama, bez dachu nad głową?_

Odrzuciła od siebie niechciane myśli, kierując się w stronę głosu, który wołał pierwszorocznych. _Nie przejmuj się, Granger, wszystko będzie dobrze. Nawet jeśli szkoła nie będzie taka, jaką sobie wyobraziłaś, na pewno nie będzie gorsza od domu dziecka. Wszędzie będzie lepiej niż w tamtym miejscu!_

_-_Jesteście wszyscy? - powiedział olbrzymi mężczyzna, którego twarz była prawie całkowicie ukryta pod długimi, zmierzwionymi włosami i brodą – Wspaniale, w takim razie chodźcie za mną!

Ruszyli za przewodnikiem, a kilka minut później stanęli nad brzegiem jeziora, przy którym stało kilkanaście łódek. Niepewnie spojrzeli na mężczyznę.

-Wsiadajcie czwórkami, są policzone, wszyscy się zmieścicie.

Spojrzała jak pierwszoroczniacy bojaźliwie wchodzą do łódek, więc prychnęła i weszła do najbliższej, rozsiadając się wygodnie. Chwilę później koło niej usiadł chłopiec o kruczoczarnych włosach i okularach, a wraz z nim na pokład weszli dwaj inni. Jeden miał rude włosy oraz piegi, a drugi był pyzatym chłopcem z czarnymi włosami.

Zignorowała ich rozmowy, tonąc we własnych myślach. Toczyły się oczywiście na temat jednego, a mianowicie jak będzie w szkole. _Granger, do jasnej cholery przestań o tym myśleć! Za niedługo przekroczysz jej próg, więc się dowiesz! Nie zaprzątaj sobie tym głowy!_

_-_Też się cieszysz, że rozpoczynasz naukę w Hogwarcie? - od myśli oderwał ją głos któregoś z pierwszoroczniaków. Nie miała ochoty odwrócić głowy, by spojrzeć, kto się do niej odezwał.

-Tak, jasne – odpowiedziała bez entuzjazmu, choć jej dusza podskakiwała jak szanona – Wprost nie mogę się doczekać.

Nic nie odpowiedział tylko prychnął, na co dziewczyna przewróciła oczyma. Spojrzała przed siebie i uśmiechnęła się w duchu. Za chwile wyjdą na ląd.

Wysiedli z łodzi, maszerując jeszcze przez kilka minut. Zatrzymali się dopiero przed wielką bramą, w którą mężczyzna zapukał trzy razy. Otworzyła się od razu, i stanęła w niej wysoka, czarnowłosa kobieta w szmaragdowej szacie. Brązowowłosa zmierzyła ją od stóp do głowy, mając cichą nadzieję, że nie będzie surowsza od pani White.

Profesor McGonagall, gdyż tak zwrócił się do niej olbrzym, otworzyła szerzej drzwi i wpuściła do środka podekscytowanych pierwszoklasistów. Prychnęła, choć w głębi duszy również nie mogła się doczekać zwiedzania zamku. Nauczycielka zaprowadziła ich do pustego pokoju i zaczęła omawiać szkolne zasady, jednakże Hermiona nie zaprzątała sobie nimi głowy.

-Zachowują się jak banda goryli, widzących banana – burknęła do siebie, spoglądając na rówieśników.

Nie wiedziała, czy było to tylko złudzenie, czy nie, lecz miała wrażenie, że profesor McGonagall zmierzyła ją wzrokiem.

-Ceremonia przydziału odbędzie się za chwilę w obecności całej szkoły. Zalecam wykorzystanie tego czasu na poprawienie swojego wyglądu – zakończyła i opuściła komnatę.

Dziewczyna oparła się o ścianę, uważnie rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu. Nie była to duża komnata, jednak wszyscy zmieścili się, a nawet zostało jeszcze miejsca.

-Chyba stosują jakiś test. Fred mówił, że boli jak nie wiem, ale pewnie żartował – usłyszała głos rudowłosego chłopca, który siedział razem z nią w łódce. Od razu rozpoznała, że to on odezwał się do niej jak płynęli.

-Czasem nie rozumiem ludzi – powiedziała, a wszyscy zwrócili się w jej stronę – Skoro jesteś z rodziny czarodziejów to dlaczego nie wiesz jak wygląda ceremonia przydziału? Przecież każdy powinien wiedzieć takie sprawy.

-Wcale nie powiedziałem z jakiej jestem rodziny, więc skąd to możesz wiedzieć? Poza tym skoro jesteś taka mądra to powiedz jak ona wygląda, co?

Sarkastyczny uśmiech zagościł na jej ustach.

-Powiedziałeś „_Fred mówił". _Sądząc po twojej wypowiedzi, można dojść do wniosku, iż Fred jest twoim bratem, a skoro wie jak wygląda ceremonia przydziału, to również musi być czarodziejem. Rzadko się zdarza, by rodzeństwo mugolaków miało zdolności magiczne. Zazwyczaj tylko jedno je posiada – odpowiedziała, a prawie wszyscy zgromadzeni wytrzeszczyli na nią oczy – Ponadto usłyszałam jak w łodzi mówiłeś o kartach czarodziejów oraz o tym, że masz ich ponad pięćset. Dziecko mugoli nie uzbierało by tylu w tak krótkim czasie.

-Twoje przemówienie było bardzo udane, ale nie powiedziałaś jak wygląda ceremonia przydziału, Pani Mądralińska – na jego policzkach pojawiły się rumieńce, a profesor McGonagall wróciła do pomieszczenia.

-A co ja jestem, wróżka?

-Jesteś strasznie zarozumiała jak na mugolaka – wtrącił się jakiś młodzieniec.

Pokręciła głową, wznosząc oczy do nieba.

-Mugolaka? Nie wiem, czy jesteś głuchy, czy jesteś kompletnym idiotą, ale ja nic nie wspominałam o statusie swojej krwi. Może być czysta, mogę być półkrwi, a nawet szlamą. Moja czystość krwi pozostanie na razie moją słodką tajemnicą – rzuciła arogancko – Nawiasem mówiąc wiem, jak wygląda ceremonia przydziału i to nie jest żaden test, ale by się o tym przekonać, będziesz musiał zaczekać na swoją kolej. - odwróciła się do ów młodzieńca – Po drugie gówno mnie obchodzi, co sobie teraz o mnie myślisz, więc nie gap się tak na mnie.

-Proszę panować nad słowami! - warknęła nauczycielka, a dziewczyna spojrzała na nią niechętnie. Musiała przyznać, że nawet się przestraszyła, ale maska nie pozwalała jej okazać emocji – Za twoje słownictwo pani dom straci pięć punktów! - spojrzeli na nią złowrogo, lecz ona tylko wzruszyła ramionami – Ustawcie się gęsiego, ceremonia zaraz się rozpocznie.

Wykonali polecenie czarownicy, a chwilę później maszerowali już w stronę swojego przeznaczenia. Wszyscy wyglądali na poddenerwowanych, może nie licząc jej. Gdy się zatrzymali, rozejrzała się dookoła. Znajdowali się w Wielkiej Sali, której sklepienie wyglądało jak niebo w nocy. Wiedziała, że jest zaczarowane, ponieważ przeczytała o tym w „_Historii Hogwartu". _

Spojrzała na nauczycielkę, która postawiła przed nimi stołek o czterech nogach, a na nim położyła starą, pozszywaną, okropnie brudną tiarę czarodziejską. Wiedziała, że to ona przydzieli ich do domów, jednak nie miała pojęcia co jest w niej takiego niezwykłego, gdyż wszyscy zebrani patrzyli na kapelusz. Chwilę później szewc w pobliżu krawędzi rozpruł się.

_Może i nie jestem śliczna,_

_Może i łach ze mnie stary,_

_Lecz choćbyś świat przeszukał,_

_Tak mądrej nie znajdziesz tiary._

_Możecie mieć meloniki,_

_Możecie nosić panamy, _

_Lecz jam jest Tiar Losu,_

_Co jeszcze nie jest zbadany._

_Choćbyś swą głowę schował,_

_Pod pachę, albo w piasek,_

_I tak poznam kim jesteś,_

_Bo dla mnie nie ma masek._

_Śmiało, dzielna młodzieży,_

_Na głowę mnie wkładajcie,_

_A ja wam zaraz powiem,_

_Gdzie odtąd zamieszkacie._

_Może w Gryffindorze,_

_Gdzie króluje męstwa cnota,_

_Gdzie króluje odwaga_

_I do wyczynów ochota._

_A może w Hufflepuffie,_

_Gdzie sami prawi mieszkają,_

_Gdzie wierni i sprawiedliwi,_

_Hogwarta szkoły są chwałą?_

_A może w Ravenclawie,_

_Zamieszkać wam wypadnie_

_Tam płonie lampka wiedzy,_

_Tam mędrcem będziesz snadnie. _

_A jeśli chcecie zdobyć_

_Druhów gotów na wiele,_

_To czeka was Slytherin_

_Tam cenią sobie fortele._

_Więc bez lęku, do działa!_

_Na głowę mnie wkładajcie._

_Jam jest Myśląca Tiara,_

_Los wam wyznaczę na starcie!_

Cała sala rozbrzmiała oklaskami, kiedy tiara zakończyła swój śpiew. Skłoniła się przed każdym z czterech stołów, a następnie znieruchomiała.

Profesor McGonagall wystąpiła na środek, trzymając w dłoni długi zwój pergaminu. Rozwinęła go i powiedziała:

-Kiedy wyczytam nazwisko i imię, dana osoba nakłada tiarę i siada na stołku. Abbott, Hanna!

Z szeregu wystąpiła dziewczynka o różowej buzi i jasnych mysich ogonkach. Nałożyła na głowę tiarę, a ta po chwili krzyknęła na całą salę:

-HUFFLEPUFF!

Od stołu po prawej stronie rozległy się oklaski i okrzyki aplauzu. Hanna podeszła do niego i usiadła.

Następna była Bones, Susan, która została przydzielona do tego samego domu, co jej poprzedniczka i usiadła koło niej. Bott, Terry został przydzielony do Ravenclawu. Po nim było jeszcze kilkoro uczniów, aż wreszcie profesor McGonagall wyczytała:

-Granger, Hermiona!

Wystąpiła z szeregu i usiadła na stołu. Parę chwil później, tiara opadła jej na oczy.

_-Proszę, proszę, proszę... Kogo mu tutaj mamy! - _usłyszała w głowie cichy głosik – _Trudne, naprawdę bardzo trudne. Masz w sobie mnóstwo cech Gryfona, lecz twój umysł to prawdziwa skarbnica wiedzy! Tak... jednakże to w Slytherinie powinnaś być z racji tego, kim byli twoi rodzice... Więc, gdzie by cię tu przydzielić..._

_-Nie muszę być w tym, w którym byli moi rodzice. Dla mnie to bez znaczenia. Jedyną rzeczą jaką __pragnę jest akceptacja._

_-Mądra odpowiedź, nadawałabyś się do Ravenclawu, lecz nie sądzę byś była w nim szczęśliwa. Gdzie dostałabyś więcej zrozumienia? W Slytherinie, czy Gryffindorze... Może w obu?_

W skupieniu czekała na werdykt tiary, a pozostałe osoby patrzyły na nią z coraz większym zainteresowaniem. Siedziała na stołku już pięć minut, prowadząc z kapeluszem cichą rozmowę.

-_Uważam, że odpowiednim domem może być:_

_-_SLYTHER...! - zawołała, lecz umilkła nie dokończywszy zdania.

W Wielkiej Sali zapanował głośny gwar. Jeszcze nigdy nie zdarzyło się tak, by tiara zamilkła w trakcje werdyktu. Pomimo nagłego hałasu w pomieszczeniu, dziewczyna wciąż siedziała skupiona za taborecie.

-_Dlaczego przerwałaś?_

_-Nie pasujesz tam, przynajmniej nie w pełni – _zawahała się na chwilę – _Choć twoja dusza należy do Slytherinu, serce nie jest przepełnione złem. To nie czarna magia sprawiła, że jesteś taka jak teraz. _

_-Nie mam ochoty na takie rozmowy. Powinnaś mnie gdzieś przydzielić, inni też czekają na swoją kolej._

_-W jakim domu wolałabyś być?_

_-Dla mnie to bez różnicy, tam gdzie będę pasowała._

_-Dobrze, w takim razie:_

_-_SLYTHERIN...

-_Tak więc, dlaczego przerwałaś za pierwszym razem? _- pomyślała w momencie, w którym tiara wykrzyknęła nazwę domu.

-GRYFFINDOR!

W Wielkiej Sali zapanował chaos. Uczniowie powstawali z miejsc krzycząc jeden przez drugiego, natomiast nauczyciele popatrzyli na siebie w szoku. Nikt nie mógł pojąć tego, co przed chwilą usłyszeli.

_-Mam rozumieć, że przydzieliłaś mnie do dwóch domów?_

_-Oczywiście._

_-Tylko... Co ja mam teraz zrobić? W jakim domu mam nocować, przy którym stole jadać posiłki. Jakie szaty mam nosić?_

_-Musisz nauczyć się żyć w obu domach. Szaty nie będą problemem, posiłki jadaj tam gdzie chcesz. To już zależy tylko i wyłącznie od ciebie. Natomiast co do nocowania... Dyrektor na pewno coś wymyśli._

Westchnęła w duchu i zdjęła z głowy tiarę. Dlaczego zawsze jej muszą zdarzać się takie sytuacje? Dlaczego wszystko co złe towarzyszy tylko jej? Nie wiedziała. _Spójrz na to z dobrej strony, Granger. Nie miałaś domu, teraz masz dwa. To chyba dobrze, prawda? _Uśmiechnęła się w duchu. Z dwojga złego lepiej być w dwóch domach niż w żadnym.

Podeszła do profesor McGonagall i oddała kapelusz. Nawet nie spojrzała na czarownicę, a jedynie odwróciła się i ruszyła w stronę stołu Gryfonów. Usiadła naprzeciwko rudowłosych bliźniaków.

-Cześć, jestem George Weasley, a to mój brat, Fred – powiedział jeden z chłopców, uśmiechając się przyjaźnie.

-Jestem Hermiona Granger – odpowiedziała w miarę uprzejmie. Nie miała ochoty, by rozmawiać z kimkolwiek.

-Jesteś pierwszą osobą, która została przydzielona do dwóch różnych domów. Czyż to nie jest ekscytujące? - odpowiedział radośnie drugi bliźniak. Prychnęła w duchu.

-Bardzo, skaczę z radości z tego powodu.

-Właśnie się zastanawiałem, dlaczego odbijasz się jak piłka. Teraz już znam odpowiedź.

-Skoro już wiecie, to czy łaskawie dalibyście mi spokój? - oznajmiła chłodno. Bracia przestali się śmiać i spojrzeli na dziewczynę – Nie mam nastroju do rozmowy.

-Jak sobie życzysz – odpowiedzieli wspólnie, a ona spojrzała w stronę stołu nauczycielskiego. Ujrzała dyrektora, który rozmawiał z mężczyzną w czarnych szatach. Nie wyglądał na zadowolonego.

_Gratulacje, Granger. Pierwszy dzień, a już narozrabiałaś._

-Potter, Harry! - zawołała profesor McGonagall, a z szeregu wystąpił czarnowłosy chłopiec w okularach, z którym płynęła w łodzi. Od razu usłyszała szepty podniecenia, które opanowały całe pomieszczenie. Usiadł na stołku, a chwilę później został przydzielony do Gryffindoru. Ruszył w stronę stołu i usiadł obok Hermiony.

-Hej, jestem Harry Potter – przywitał się z wszystkimi – Nie sądziłem, że można być przydzielonym do dwóch domów.

-Można, jestem tego niezbitym dowodem – powiedziała sarkastycznie – Teraz wybaczcie nie mam ochoty do rozmowy.

-Jak sobie chcesz – odparł zdezorientowany okularnik – Ale na przyszłość radzę ci panować nad sobą. Już straciliśmy przez to pięć punktów.

Prychnęła, a bliźniacy spojrzeli na nią zaskoczeniu.

-Jak to straciliśmy pięć punktów?

-Przecież jeszcze nie rozpoczęliśmy lekcji!

-Kiedy byliśmy w pustej komnacie, a McGonagall wyszła, wymieniła kilka zdań z Ronem, które zakończyły się drobnym przekleństwem ze strony Hermiony. Oczywiście nauczycielka wróciła i to usłyszała, więc odjęła punkty jej domowi.

Chłopcy spojrzeli zszokowani na dziewczynę, na co ona tylko wzruszyła ramionami.

-Nie widzę w tym nic nadzwyczajnego, więc nie płaczcie nad tymi punktami jak nad rozlanym mlekiem. Stracimy jeszcze wiele punktów, jak i wiele zyskamy. Takie jest życie. Nie można użalać się nad tym co było, tylko myśleć o tym, co będzie.

-Jesteś dziwna!

-Przyzwyczaj się.

Nikt nic nie odpowiedział, co było jej nawet na rękę. Przynajmniej nikt nie zawracał jej głowy głupimi pytaniami. Położyła głowę na dłoniach, zamykając oczy. Chwilę później usłyszała jak koło Harry'ego siada kolejna osoba. Nie musiała nawet zgadywać, by wiedzieć, że był to rudowłosy chłopak.

Siedziała w skupieniu, ignorując przemówienie dyrektora, a także posiłek. Chociaż była głodna jak wilk, nie tknęła niczego. W sierocińcu były takie chwilę, w których nie jadła nawet przez tydzień. Przyzwyczaiła się do głodu.

-Nie jesteś głodna? - zapytał jeden z bliźniaków. Nie odpowiedziała – Obraziłaś się na nas? Nie chcieliśmy cię urazić...

Milczała, cały czas mając zamknięte oczy. Musiała się wyciszyć, by nie dać ponieść się emocjom. Nie mogła pozwolić, by wyszło na jaw, jak bardzo zależy jej na tej szkole.

-Nie, nie obraziłam się – powiedziała po pewnym czasie – Jestem po prostu... Nie wiem jakby to określić... Jestem w nowym miejscu, inna strefa czasowa. Trudno się przyzwyczaić.

-W takim razie skąd ty jesteś? - zapytał zaciekawiony Harry.

-Z Ameryki, dokładniej to z Las Vegas, więc kawałek miałam do Londynu, by dostać się na Pokątną.

-W Ameryce nie ma magicznych szkół?

-Może i są, ale urodziłam się w Wielkiej Brytanii, więc jestem zapisana tutaj. Jeśli komuś to nie pasuje to już nie mój problem.

_Gratulację, Granger! Znów rozpoczynasz serię beznadziejnych kłamstw! Przestałabyś w końcu kłamać, dobrze?_

Pokręciła zirytowana głową. Będzie kłamać tak długo jak będzie to konieczne. Nie może się teraz wycofać, musi ciągnąc tą grę dalej.

Zauważyła jak uczniowie wstają z miejsc i opuszczają Wielką Salę. Jednak ona została. Wiedziała, że nauczyciele będą chcieli omówić sprawę przydziału. Nie pomyliła się, gdyż chwilę później profesor McGonagall zmierzała w jej stronę.

-Proszę za mną – niechętnie wstała z miejsca i skierowała się za kobietą.

Szły do bocznego wyjścia, a dalej korytarzami. Niepewnie rozglądała się dookoła, nie chcą by przyłapała ją nauczycielka. Po chwili cichego marszu stanęły przed dziwną rzeźbą, która po wypowiedzeniu hasła, otworzyła przejście. Spojrzała na kobietę, która wskazała ręką schody.

Weszła na nie, a czarownica stanęła obok. Pięć sekund później schody zaczęły się ruszać. Zatrzymały się przed wielkimi drzwiami z mosiężną kołatką, której nauczycielka użyła dwa razy. Usłyszały zaproszenie i weszły do wielkiego, okrągłego gabinetu.

Wisiało tutaj mnóstwo portretów, były przeróżne instrumenty na pojedynczych stolikach, kominek, biurko za którym siedział dyrektor, a także trzy krzesła postawione przed nim. Jedno było zajęte przez mężczyznę w czarnych szatach.

Właściciel wskazał kobietą miejsca, więc niepewnie ruszyła w stronę biurka. Zanim usiadła poczuła ciężar na ramieniu. Spojrzała i ujrzała pięknego czerwono – złotego feniksa. Uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie, głaszcząc zwierzę.

-Witaj, moje dziecko. Pewnie jesteś zdziwiona tą sytuacją, tak samo ja my. Po twoich obu stronach siedzą Opiekunowie twoich domów. Minerva – Gryffindoru, Severus – Slytherinu – za każdym razem wskazał na osoby będące w pomieszczeniu. Kobieta przyjrzała się jej uważnie, a mężczyzna wyglądał na naburmuszonego.

-Właściwie to nie jestem aż tak zdziwiona jej decyzją. Podejrzewałam coś, kiedyś napomknęła, że pasowałabym do obu domów.

-Nie mogłaś jej powiedzieć, że chcesz być w jednym? - burknął czarnowłosy – Zaoszczędziło by to kłopotów.

-Bardzo przepraszam, ale nie jestem jasnowidzem, by wiedzieć, co się wydarzy.

-Uważam, że powinniśmy się zastanowić, co z robić w tej sprawie – wtrącił się Dumbledore, gdy Severus chciał coś odpowiedzieć – Czy tiara coś mówiła?

-Stwierdziła, że z szatami nie będzie problemów. Posiłki mam jadać tam, gdzie akurat uważam za stosowne. Natomiast sprawę noclegów mam zostawić panu – odpowiedziała siląc się na obojętny ton.

Starzec westchnął, kładąc głowę na rękach. W gabinecie zapanowała chwilowa cisza. Jedynym źródłem dźwięku był feniks, domagający się głaskania.

-Możemy dać ci osobne dormitorium w każdym domu. Gryffindor ma lekcję ze Slytherinem, więc to nie jest żaden problem... Natomiast z punktami – zawahał się na chwilę – Ucierpią oba domy jeśli ci je odejmą, dlatego radzę się zachowywać. Wtedy oba zyskają.

-I tak już straciły – burknęła, wciąż głaszcząc ptaka.

-Co?

-Normalnie, nie wiem, dlaczego wszyscy robią z tego wielkie halo. Punkty to punkty, przecież nie zawsze będą w takiej samej ilości.

-Jak można stracić punkty, nie rozpoczynając nawet zajęć? - zapytał cicho Opiekun Slytherinu. Mimo wszystko wyczuła w jego tonie złość – Za co odjęli ci punkty?

-Nie widzę w tym nic niezwykłego. Poza tym bardzo łatwo. Niech pan spyta profesor McGonagall – kiwnęła głową na kobietę.

-Punkty zostały jej odjęte za niekulturalny język – powiedziała kobieta, a dziewczyna tylko prychnęła. Dorośli spojrzeli na uczennicę.

-Mówię to co myślę. Jeśli ktoś ma trudności z zaakceptowaniem tego, to już nie mój problem. Nie będę się zmieniała tylko dlatego, że komuś to nie pasuje. Jestem sobą i nie będę udawała kogoś kim nie jestem.

-Nie tolerujemy w Hogwarcie takiego zachowania – odparł dyrektor, na co wzruszyła ramionami.

-Równie dobrze mogę zrobić wiele gorszych rzeczy, nie tylko niewłaściwie się odezwać.

Starzec westchnął, kręcąc głową. Jeszcze nigdy nie spotkał tak pyskatego dziecka.

-Uważam, że powinnaś iść już spać, pewnie jesteś zmęczona – kiwnęła głową i wstała z miejsca – Fawkes wskaże ci drogę.

-Dziękuję dyrektorze, do widzenia – odpowiedziała jak gdyby nigdy nic i opuściła pomieszczenie.

Zeszła po schodach, udając się za feniksem, który leciał kilka kroków przed nią. Dziesięć minut później znalazła się przed obrazem jakieś Damy. Ukłoniła się, a malowidło wpuściło ją do środka bez podania hasła.

Znalazła się w pomieszczeniu pełnego czerwieni. Ogień jeszcze tlił się w kominku, a cisza wydawała się przytulna. Rzuciła się na kanapę nieopodal kominka i nie wiedzą kiedy znalazła się w objęciach Morfeusza.


End file.
